


Boss's Little Pet

by vendeldy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeldy/pseuds/vendeldy
Summary: What happened if you commit the perfect murder, you left no evidence, got away with the money, and no one knows it was you.But on the new the will comes out "all my money goes to the person who killed me. They will not be charged of murder, and they get everything I owned. I am not an easy person to kill, heck even I couldnt kill my self. Consider this a gift for doing what No one else could."Well our dear Frisk is just about to find out.





	Boss's Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the prompt my friend told me. Enjoy

Have you ever been so jealous you have ever wanted to kill? Have you ever looked at someone and wondered 'why were you able to without even trying, when I have tried my whole life?'  
Looking at the New frisk could feel something growing in her. Something far from good. Frisk was an orphan her whole life, struggling since the day she had been stopped from going into the mountain by getting adopted by a man who only wanted her so when he died she would continue everything, only for him to die and leave her with nothing but a dying business and an education that meant nothing in their world.  
Frisk had been very much against violence almost her whole life. Her new father put an end to that quickly. Teaching her the art of fighting and to kill. Teaching her so she could teach.  
No one was interested in the art of fighting, not since the monsters were released into the world and took over. A human going against a monster was punishable by death. So people shied away from fighting altogether. Now her classes where full of young monsters that usually never lasted long, they would grow bored and just decide that using magic attacks were better than physical violence.  
If this continued frisk would be homeless, again...  
Frisk took an angry shot, slamming the glass back onto the table. Like it was the thing that attended her.  
No, it was the Skeleton on the new. The one that has won the lottery 5 times in a row. Frisk held the cup in her grip, surprised the small glass hadn't broken.

"That's right darling, our dear Sans the Skeleton has done it again." The robot women, with to much pink, let out an amused chuckle. "Our studies show that since the first time he's won more have participated in it than in past human history. Some say, that by him winning now other thinking so can they. I do hope for those dear humans that they will someday learn. I'm Mettaton, thank you for watching MTT New hope to see you next time, bye my beauties." The tv went to commercial.

Frisk swore under breath, it just wants fair. Why couldn't she win? One number, one bloody number. That's all she had needed to beat that skeleton. Frisk poured herself another shot and downed it in seconds.  
*the alcohol has no effect  
*you are full of determination

Like heck she was, she was going to get drunk if it was the last thing she did. Just so she can forget this stupid night. She slapped another 20 on the counter, the fire monster looked at her with concerned eyes.  
"Human this has been your third bottle, I'm not so sure you should have another. Whiskey may taste good but it's not going to feel good tomorrow, alcohol tolerance or not." He said as he took her money and handed her another bottle.  
"I know Grillby, I'm hoping this time it will work," Frisk said, her words not even close to slurred.  
Grillby had met Frisk 2 months after Sans had stopped coming by after he had won the first time. He had paid off his tab and the interest. Frisk had looked awful, and looked like she had come through the underground and back. It had taken her 8 bottles till she was good and drunk, told Grillby everything. His soul hurt for the pore human. She had not asked to have been adopted by such a man. But her luck had led her there. Grillby shook his head and looked at the Frisk before him now. Her hair had been cut shorter since they had met and her alcohol tolerance has gone up since the first day too. At this rate, she would have to open a tab too, just like sans had so long ago.

"Well, human, what is it that angers you this time?" Grillby asked as he cleaned the cups from the last customer. He had closed shops 2 hours ago but couldn't get the soul up to tell that to Frisk.

"I just can't seem to get ahead of this guy. I just want to punch him. He's got everything, everything I could never have."

" oh well that has an easy solution" Grillby chuckled, he will never understand why humans competed like this with each other. "Just go up to them and take what you need. Show him who's boss. You are smart young women show him who's boss." Grillby jokes. He hadn't thought she would take him seriously and in the way she did.

Frisk eye lit up, this was the most determined he's seen her in a while. She got up, bottle in hand and walked to the trash can, Grillby almost for a split second could have sworn he saw a gold star before her before hearing Bing sound as she threw the bottle into the trash and ran out the door shouting.

"You're a genius Grillby, see ya later." And then she was gone.

\--------------------

"Sans I can't believe it, that an actually worked" Alphys was dumbfounded. Sans has been helping her with her research but she didn't think it would actually work.

Sans was still panting, after that amount of magic going through you what monster wouldn't. But sans "smiled" as he looked into an exact replica of himself. They were so close to repeating what WD Gaster had done to create sans and Sans brother. Soon they will be able to bring back the skeleton race along with other monsters that faced extinction. He just needed more time.

"Alphys please put the clone in my office, for now, I'm going to get some sleep. We have made an amazing breakthrough today."

"B but sans won't your brother-" Alphys started but sans held up his hand.

"That is why we are putting the clone up there. Pap will think it's me and that I'm working. He won't worry” sans said, his voice was lower than when he usually talks and the exhaustion was clear in his sockets.

“All alright Sans, you get some rest. I'll take care of everything here.” Alphys tried to give him a smile but only could make a small one, sans simply nodded and walked out of his lab.

Sans couldn't remember the last time he took a good nap. He sighed, he had used way to much magic, he will have to take the elevator. He slugged over to the elevator and pushed the button. The humming noise came from behind, the door opened and what he saw surprised him. it was a Women, she had short brown hair, a simple black dress held her. Her cheeks were red like she had been crying, even with her eyes were closed it was clear to him, she looked lost. 

“Oh finally another person, I'm sorry but I've gotten turned around. Do you know where I can find the president?” She asked taking a step towards him.

Sans hadn't expected to see her so he was too surprised to respond. She must be the new intern who had signed up last week. The place was big, and being a monster building there are puzzles everywhere. It makes sense she would get turned around.

“Why do you need the President?” Last time he checked no intern needed to see him. He walked into the elevator and pushed a button.

Frisk could only swear inside, all skeletons look the same. Panicking she pushed the button to the floor she had been assigned to this morning.

Sans, isn't this skeleton either! The one downstairs was a little louder. The guy looked too work down and was wearing stained clothes, looked to have been over worn. Definitely not the President of one of the biggest companies in all of Ebbot city. Frisk held the folder the taller skeleton gave to her, to her chest.

“The Taller skeleton downstairs gave it to me, said it was important I got it to the President.” sans looked her in the face, her eyes were closed he couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

“ interns are not usually allowed upstairs, but I'm going there later. I'll make sure it gets to him.” Sans held out his hand to her.

Frisk was full on swearing, she would have no choice. Frisk took her pen put it on the folder and handed it to the Skeleton. She was maybe new to the building but this wouldn't be her first time having to use this pen.

“Here you go” she handed the folder to the skeleton obediently.

“Thanks kiddo” just then the door binged open “well this looks like your floor.” It was the main office. So she is under his brother… he's got to remind his brother not to trust the new help so much.

“Goodbye mister” she waved to him and stepped out.

Just then he remembers “wait, miss, I never got your-” the elevator closed “name…”  
Sans though he might as well take the folder to his office before he retires to bed. He will look over it in the morning.

\------

Frisk looked at the little red dot moving on her phone, the skeleton was on the move. Who would have thought that tracking device would actually come in handy, Frisk smiled and thanked her father's crazy ideas.

Frisked watched as it went to the 16th floor, then down a couple halls into a room moved to a corner then left.

"Got you. Now time to pay a visit to the city's favorite skeleton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's right frisk's dead father used to have her carry a tracking device in her pen to keep an eye on her movements. Over the top yes but you are just seeing how far a crazy man is willing to go to turn a determined child into his weapon.


End file.
